


On the Subject of Campus Gossip

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Identity, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: The newest academy gossip says that there's a Vosnian prince within their midst. Skyfire takes some interest in it.





	On the Subject of Campus Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Just fooling around with some headcanons that I like.

“There’s a rumor that there’s a prince on campus.”

The words were said casually, but the electric zing that seemed to pass through Starscream’s spinal strut, and out through his wings, indicated something more violent. It was very subtle and if Skyfire hadn’t known Starscream as well as he did, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

Starscream paused from hunching his textbook, turning to glance at Skyfire on the berth. “You never struck me as the type to engage in dorm room gossip.” He raised a brow ridge coolly before returning to his work.

Skyfire shrugged, the motion slightly muffled by his position laying down. “Hardly dorm room gossip when the whole academy is talking about it.” He yawned a little, maybe too exaggerated. “Even my literature professor was talking about it.”

Starscream made a noncommittal ‘tch’ noise.

“The rumor’s been around for a while. The newest gossip is that he’s probably Vosnian.” That certainly got Starscream’s attention. He turned and whipped his helm around, glaring a hole in Skyfire’s armor. The shuttle shivered.

“And what makes them say that?”

“Well, the last time the royal family made an appearance, they were missing a prince. They didn’t seem very troubled by it.” Skyfire didn’t know much about Vos, but what he could glean from the handful of other Seekers on campus was that there were very much three princes, and there were only two during their visit to Kalis. And that level of ambivalence could only imply that the missing prince had left willingly. Those who left Vos were no longer allowed back in the city.

“Oh please,” said Starscream, waving Skyfire off with a roll of his optics. His stylus made an audible crunching sound within his fist, crumbling when he made to go back to work. He scowled, fishing around his desk for another. “That’s all just coincidence.”

Skyfire smirked behind Starscream’s back. He had his suspicions, ones that started when he first heard the rumors a little after meeting Starscream, ones that were fueled when he managed to cozy up to some of the other Seekers and they showed holovids from their times in Vos. The prince there looked nothing like Starscream, wasn’t even close to the same designation. But there was no mistaken that haughty, dark face plate, nor those sharp red optics. Skyfire knew Starscream, and that was definitely Starscream.

And whatever reason he wanted to keep his identity a secret - Skyfire could think of several - he could respect that, after a round of teasing, of course.


End file.
